Darkness
by Nightmare Flame
Summary: Twilight Sparkle never wanted it to be like this...


Darkness

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is strictly property of Hasbro. This is a fan-written piece and I do not profit in any way, shape, or form from writing this story.<strong>

**Trigger Warning: This FanFiction is dark-themed and contains content not suitable for persons under ages of 16, persons that are faint-hearted, or persons with past or present depression. There are references to depression-driven thoughts and actions, such as cutting or isolation. Reader discretion is demanded.**

**If you are or was in depression, God, I know how you feel. Hell, I'm dealing with it right now. So what I will say is this: If you or somebody else you know directly or indirectly seems to be harming themselves or another being, Goddammit, get someone to help either yourself or them. Believe me, it will start small, like with Rainbow Dash—just a simple paper cut. But soon, it will turn into a raging infected gash that will kill you without the proper treatment. You need to find someone who knows, who can feel your pain and help you through it.**

**Believe me, God I know so well what it's like.**

**You have been warned. If you wish to continue despite the precautions, I must advise that you proceed with the utmost caution.**

**I repeat: You have been warned.**

* * *

><p>Twilight Sparkle never wanted it to be like this.<p>

"Ah... Ah can't go on without her, Twi..."

The glimmers of hope in her life, being extinguished one by one.

"D-Dashie, wh-where did all this blood come from?!"

She should have expected it, but it was just as hard. Hell, it was infinitely harder.

"Please, Twilight, you can't help me anymore. Nopony can help me through this!"

It started out so simply.

"Oh, buck, I cut myself. Do any of you have a Band-Aid or something? Oh, sh—I didn't know hooves contained this amount of blood!"

But then, it became bigger.

"*Snf* I... I got abandoned, Twi... The Wonderbolts didn't take me..."

Depression forces ponies to do insane things. Dark things. Dangerous things.

"Applejack, have you seen Dashie? I haven't seen her all week—is that falling pegasus... R-RAINBOW DASH?!"

Suicidal things.

"No! RAINBOW DASH! RAINBOW, IDIOT, BUCKING SPREAD YOUR WINGS AND FLY LIKE YOUR TAIL'S ON FIRE! SOMEPONY DO SOMETHING!"

Rainbow Dash, the daredevil, the stunt master, the cocky, arrogant cyan pegasus with the gift of admirable, talented flying and a beautiful, unmatchable mane and tail.

"May the beauty of the angel at the end of the rainbow rest in eternal peace..."

She was the first to leave her, and Celestia, did it hurt.

"No... Wh-why, Dashie... Why would you do this to yourself...?"

The more fiery of the group whirled on the Wonderbolts

"You could've accepted her! She was the best on her flight team! She was torn apart! DAMMIT, IF YOU BUCKING ACCEPTED HER, SHE WOULDN'T BE—"

but Fluttershy's quiet, calm voice stopped them in their tracks

"Please... Rainbow Dash wouldn't want ponies to fight over her life..."

like Celestia and Luna's Harmony against Discord

"F-Fluttershy..."

and the argument was dropped immediately. But flames do not stop devouring so easily.

"Twi... Y-ya gotta help me, Twi! A-Ah'm going MAD!"

Applejack was revealed to revere Rainbow Dash far more than she had originally let on.

"Ah k-keep seeing her... In dreams, in nightmares, in hallucinations even—and A-Ah can't control mahself and what Ah'm seeing!"

The lean, muscled earth pony, born strong and down-to-earth hard-working

"No, make it stop, please! Make it STOP!"

had finally shattered like glass, scattering everywhere and unable to pick up the pieces and put herself back together again.

"...Ah'm sorry, Twi, Shy, Pinkie, Rare... But Ah can't go on like this."

A simple, thick rope necklace

"B-Big Sis?! N-No!"

can do so much more damage than it previously seems.

"Why would they do something like this...? They are drowning us all in a terrible sorrow...!"

Rarity, the diva, the dazzler, the star, was a dainty mare.

"Oh, no, Sweetie Belle, you put salt in my tea again instead of sugar..."

She consisted of delicate words

"Good gracious, Rainbow Dash, don't dirty your mouth with that kind of filthy language again!"

and perfect mannerisms

"Fluttershy, darling, here, you turn up the corners of the napkin like THAT... Yes, perfect... And Pinkie, dear, please don't make a sailor's cap out of that thing."

and an eye for beauty.

"Gold diadem here... Gem inlaid there... Sweep at the hoof, like so... My, but Twilight will love this piece, it's positively ravishing!"

Nothing about her

"Sweetie Belle~ could you please grab my specialty conditioner from the cabinet in my room~? My mane is a mess."

from her elaborate violet coiffure

"There, all done... Now you look like me, Sweetie Belle! ...Well, except for the colors of your mane..."

to her shimmering, flawless, pearly white coat

"Oh dear... A speck of dust... Ready the vacuum cleaner army!"

spoke of depression-fueled hatred and rage bubbling up inside her.

"HOW COULD THEY JUST LEAVE US IN THIS CRUEL WORLD TO WITHER AWAY IN SILENT MISERY?!"

Sweetie Belle heard the outbursts often, but she assumed it was simply another dissatisfied customer, which Rarity would tend to 'flip out' over.

"But it was something much, much darker..."

A pool of scarlet in the bedroom

"Is that a knife...?!"

plus a depressed, angry pony...

"Oh my Celestia... SIS?!"

Bingo.

"Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna...  
>Please... My best friends are dying... From Rainbow Dash, who raced into a special place in my heart... To Rarity, with her elegant antics and talented fashion sense, sewed herself into my daily schedule... They... They left me..."<p>

Pinkie Pie broke next, a shocker.

"She... Wait, what?!"

She was delicate from the death of one of her closest friends amongst them

"Dashie... I thought that you would never leave..."

and the death of two more brought her to the edge. Admittedly, she restrained herself dozens of times to keep herself from plummeting to her death like Dashie, slitting her own neck like Rarity, using the old-fashioned cord like Applejack.

"No, Pinkie, you can't do it, because they would all hate it if I did and I just want them to be h-happy..."

But in the end

"I can't live in this Hell anymore, girls... I'm so sorry I'm doing this to you..."

death took back what was its own in the first place.

"Pinkie, please, not you too!"

Fluttershy was the strongest.

"I can't do it Twilight, because if I do, they will be upset, and their wellbeing, even in death, is my top priority."

She never shattered, broke, bent into a shape that couldn't be reversed.

"Angel, you could have woken me at night and told me you needed to take a restroom break..."

And most importantly...

"Twilight, please don't cry, I will always be near..."

...she didn't leave.

So all of them didn't abandon her for good.

Sometimes the pale violet alicorn glimpsed a familiar streak of rainbow dashing through the doorway, leaving the refrigerator door open and devoid of any cookies

"Damn, those were for Fluttershy..."

or a tub of the most perfect apples mysteriously appearing at her doorstep from Sweet Apple Acres despite everypony denying it was them.

"Twi, Ah swear it wasn't me! Y'all can try mah big brother if ya want!"

And though it still hurt badly to lose them

"Dear Princess Celestia and Princess Luna..."

she had new friends, that though would not be able to replace the ones in her heart

"Today, I learned that..."

would be able to ease the pain for as long as she will live.

"Friendship will live forever, no matter who receives it and who accepts it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ...My words are lost in my throat. This is grim. Very grim. You should have read the warnings.**


End file.
